Pretty Birdie
by Pinkamoo
Summary: It is bad enough Sam has to even go to art lessons, she knows how to draw, but oh no, there has to be an irratating boy by the name of David, and a completely savage bird!


Samantha Madison sat in the vicinity which was Susan Boone's art studio; she did _not_ even want to be here, _damn _Lucy!!!

But was beginning to_ learn _to see, even if her eyes were perfectly good beforehand.

She was just getting into it when she felt her hair being ripped out, the perpetrator was Susan Boone's bird, and if it thought it was getting away with it, it was sorely wrong!!!!

Sam gritted her teeth to keep herself from screaming, the bird had flew to land on the table in front of her and cocked its head "Pretty Birdie!!" it squawked.

If anyone was looking at Sam's face right now they would think she was under a serious case of PMS, or insane.

Her eye was twitching as she eyed the evil bird by the name of Joseph, her hands were balled into fists and her eyebrows were arched.

A boy with curly dark hair and piercing green eyes snorted, her gaze shot up to greet his laughing eyes and attempted straight face; he had been obviously trying not to laugh.

"Do you find this funny!!?" Sam demanded her facial features still abnormal and insane-like.

"Um n-no" his voice quaked with the effort of trying not to laugh but he couldn't help but break out in a grin.

Sam glared daggers at said boy _who is this boy, to laugh at me, just because he is good-looking doesn't-_Sam let out a piercing scream as a chunk of her hair was bid adu.

She turned her head and spied feathers, she dove at the bird, she was held back by Susan Boone and another art student, and then she was forced to sit back down.

She sat there willing to throw something with steam coming out her ears, she decided to get back to her drawing before she had no time left to finish it; and was interrupted by a jab on the head.

Sam's head shot up with a murderous glare _when I get my hands on that bird IT SHALL DIE!!_ But alas Joe was sitting innocently in his bird cage, the culprit was a paper plane, she picked it up and writing caught her eye.

_Bad day Sammie? _

The only person in this room who would throw a paper aeroplane would have to be David so Sam returned the favour and scribbled 'I hate that bird' and throwing it at his head

_It just likes your pretty locks Sam_._-D_

_Yeah right.-S_

_Hah. I like your boots.-D_

_Thanks, I don't like you.-S_

_Why?-D_

_You laughed at me you cad.-S_

_Sorry.-D_

It was then Sam decided note passing wasn't a good idea, she was nowhere near finished her drawing.

Soon the lesson was over and they placed their paintings against the window sill.

"You're improving Samantha" Susan Boone smiled encouragingly.

Then it was time for little ol' Sam to get her butt home, yes, she had to walk, which is a pain in the ass.

Sam walked out the door muttering to herself on the path of the street and rummaging through her pocket in false hope that there would actually be money in there for her to pay for a taxi or bus.

Sam cursed, no she didn't have money.

She heard a chuckle from behind her and she whipped around, there, in all his glory, was David, the boy with the curly dark hair and piercing green eyes.

Great. Now on top of witnessing her lash out on a poor not-so-defenceless bird, he had now witnessed her muttering to herself and cursing at her pant pockets. Sam smacked a hand on her head and groaned.

"What's wrong Sam?" he grinned his white teeth shining.

"Oh nothing, nothing." Sam grumbled glaring at her pant pocket, why couldn't it be nice for once?

Sam began to walk down the street but something was blocking her way, she looked up, can you guess who was blocking her way?

"Doesn't look like nothing." He grinned beatifically at her making her feel like slapping him silly, how could he be smiling at her when she was frowning at him in such disdain?

"Ugh, just get out of my way; I need to get home before tomorrow you know!!" Sam hissed in annoyance.

"Oh, so Sammie has to walk? _Now_ I see." He smirked as Sam glared insolently up at him.

"Yes, now if you will, _get out of my way_" Sam chided in annoyance, what was his _problem_?

"Why Sam, it appears you don't like my company all that greatly, that's not very nice." He smiled cheerily down at Sam, annoying her more so.

Sam screamed in his face in frustration "I don't give a crap, now get your ass out of my way!!!" Sam prodded his chest stamping her foot childishly.

"Oh? So you don't want a ride?" he smirked and shrugged walking off, Sam stood there defiantly not wanting to bend to his will.

_I can't take that ride _Sam thought with indignation _it would be suicide for my pride!! No I won't._

"5, 4, 3, 2" David murmured to himself and on 1 Sam was standing in front of him burning holes through her shoes.

"Decided against walking? I knew you longed for me." he smirked in triumph.

"Shut up doodle brains" Sam spat mentally slapping herself _doodle brains?!_

David snorted with laughter "A bit pre-k are we Sammie?"

But none-the-less he lead her over to his ride, which happened to be, none other then a limousine.

Sam's gaze rose trailing up the car and her jaw dropped in shock, she then clamped her mouth shut not wanting to give David the satisfaction. "Nice car, if you like that flashy look." She did her best to wrinkle her nose in distaste, but, let's just saying her acting skills weren't _that _good, she wasn't awful, but seriously, it's a _limousine_.

"Like my car?" David smirked having caught my jaw-dropping gestures.

"No, I was just noticing how gaudy it looked." Sam snorted covering her actions up "Ew." She added in for good measure.

"Whatever you say sunshine, I find that rather hard to believe however." He smirked opening the car door and holding it for Sam like a true gentleman.

"Chivalry is dead, _boy_." she snorted indignantly snatching the door from his clutches "I can open a door" Sam slid into the seat.

"Is that so? I wouldn't believe its dead." He smiled merrily sliding into the seat next to Sam and slamming the door shut.

Sam just sniffed and looked out the window in the other direction haughtily.

David coughed "Ahem?"

"What!?" Sam spat in annoyance, what did he want now?

"Well to drive you home, I would happen to need your address." He explained slowly stretching out the words.

"I was just seeing how long it would take you to ask." Sam lied to regain her dignity and then informed him of her address.

The ride home was silent as Sam ignored David blatantly. But they soon pulled in front of her house.

Sam climbed over David's legs with as much dignity as you could doing said activity and stepped outside the car.

Without as much as a goodbye she hurried over to the front door letting herself in and made her way to her room, upon arrival she fell back onto her bed contentedly, home, at last!

When she opened her eyes she had to do a total double take, was it her imagination or was her room soiled by David's image.

"What are you doing in here!?" Sam exclaimed crawling further back on her bed in shock.

"Followed you in" he shrugged simply sitting on the end of Sam's bed "Nice room" he looked around in admirably.

"You can't go in people's rooms like that-you shouldn't even be in this house!!!" Sam proclaimed incredulous at the fact that he just did that.

"You don't like me Sammie?" he smirked crawling up closer to her, in turn she crawled further away.

"N-no of course not!! You're foul, insufferable and a-annoying!!" he crawled closer and Sam crawled further away until she bumped her head on her bed head "G-get away!!"

"Scared of me Sam?" he smirked crawling closer still _he's doing this just to spite me! _Sam thought pressing herself as close to the bed head as she could get.

"No!! You're invading my personal space and I like it!! I mean _don't _I _don't." _Sam corrected herself quickly with wide eyes _Damn hormones, why in the world were they invented, why?_

"I don't even know you, I don't and my parents wouldn't want a overly hormonal teenage boy in my room who is so obviously insane and has-really really nice cologne" Sam couldn't help it, he was getting too close for her brain to work properly "er, well no you actually smell like pine needles and I don't-"

His lips interrupted her speech and Sam couldn't help letting him indulge her, she was only human.

He pulled away after a while and she sat there stunned "T-that was unauthorised David!"

"Oh I wouldn't say that, you did kiss me back did you not?" he smirked down at her as she squirmed.

"Forgive me for being human and not immune to your charm" Sam wailed waving her arms about.

"I have charm?" he smiled now pleased with himself and Sam sent a glare his way "Tell me more."

Sam snorted "Hell no, I'm not boosting your monstrous ego"

"Admit it, you want me. Bad."

"You're so arrogant!"

He leaned down and kissed Sam some more; he kissed up her jaw line and whispered in her ear "Tell me what you really think"

"Gorgeous..." she whispered in defeat.

"Now that's more like it." He declared grinning widely.

Sam decided to get payback so she crawled closer, practically sitting in his lap, correction she was on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him with a smirk on her lips.

His arms snaked around her pulling her closer and his tongue played against her lips hopefully.

Surprised at this had she not been preoccupied her jaw would have dropped, it did open a gap, misleading David horribly, not that she minded so much.

Too busy enjoying David's ehem, company; she did not notice the door opening.

"Oh my god Sam, next time I'll knock!!" Lucy gaped at the door, as Sam pulled her face away from David's abruptly, but Lucy shut the door soon after and Sam heard her return to her room.

Sam felt like laughing at this but she heard David's whimpers and she turned her head raising and eyebrow at him.

"What, wishing you kissed some bimbo with big you-know-what's instead and flowing blonde hair?" she inquired.

"Definitely not" he replied sickened, then, returning to kissing Sam, to this, she definitely had no qualms.

Just wait till she found out he was the president of her own fair country.


End file.
